One Soul's Experience
by x Ragdoll Kitty x
Summary: This begins a few years after the Souls invaded. Carolina is on a raid and she gets caught after getting stealing food from a supermarket. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW x
1. The Raid

**This begins a few years after the Soul's invasion and it's about how one Soul who manages to get the majority of the Souls to leave.**

**Enjoy and please review x**

* * *

**Carol****ina's point of view**

After waking up in the hideout, in the desert where me and the rest of my family and friends resided. I sighed. Why did the Souls ... Body snatchers, parasites and aliens which is what the majority of the cave called them; why did they have to come here, why did they have to erase everybody and take over? I lean back against the head rest.

Food and water is running out. Some people are due to go on a raid soon. Raiding isn't hard. We just find an empty house where the Souls are either out or asleep and we take whatever we need. Getting in is no problem either. The doors are always un-locked because the Souls are so trusting of each other that they wouldn't think of breaking in.

Except humans. Even though the Souls are in human bodies and wired into their brain they still think humans are dangerous, violent and deadly. Of course they erased the original human's minds and took over, taking complete control and evicting the previous soul that was there.

I sigh. I look out the window Carter (my boyfriend) cut out along with my brother Leo, so I wouldn't be completely isolated. I do like to the look at the now peaceful Earth and town of Chicago. In the middle of the desert nothing much happens. Sometimes an animal strolls along, a gazelle, deer or a rabbit but nothing out of the ordinary.

Carter comes in.

"Hey Carolina. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. We're running out of food and water." I said, even though he might already know.

"Yeah I know. Leo and some others are going on a raid later. And don't ask if you can come." he said, when I opened my mouth. I sigh again.

"Why not? It gets boring here."

"Blame the parasites. If they hadn't come then we would still be in our houses, watching TV and playing computer games." Carter said with a little hatred.

"Why do you call them parasites? They only come here to experience what life is like on a different planet." I said. Carter rolled his eyes.

"If you keep sympathizing about them, you might end up dead. I would rather dead than used as a host." Carter played with the end of my bed.

"But they can't help the way they are. Just like we can't. Maybe if they find a planet with life on..." Carter cut me off.

"Just shut it, alright? ... Just be quiet about this parasite business. They're here and they killed people and now the surviving people have to live in caves. So just quiet okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"What would happen if I got caught? Could I still come here? What if they put in a Seeker? What would happen to you?" I asked. Carter looked exceptionally distressed. Then anger flared.

"Then I would get one of them damn Healers and hold a knife to it's throat until it got that thing out. If it comes here here then we won't let it go back. You won't die, Carolina. I won't let you." Carter said. I nodded, lay down and stared out the window.

**The Raid.**

Going on a raid ... stealing food and water from people's houses ... Is probably one of the things I don't like about them. But we need to survive and it's not like we can just live in houses like everyone else.

I went to the shop to get some food and bottles of water. I wore sunglasses to hide my eyes and wore my hair down to hide my scar-less neck.

After collecting enough food to last probably 2 months or something I went to the till. Of course the cashier has silver eyes but it still made me a little sad that there weren't any humans and nothing could be like normal. I put my stuff on the moving conveyor belt.

"Hi." the cashier said cheerfully.

"Hi." I said as cheerfully as I could.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's cloudy outside." the cashier asked, scanning the stuff.

"My eyes are ... Sensitive. I like wearing sunglasses." I said, hating to lie but I don't want to get caught or anything.

"You should go to a Healer. Maybe they can fix your eyes." he said. I shrugged. I took a breath and asked a question.

"Why did you come to Earth?" I asked trying not to sound too curious or something.

"Well I had been going between the Dolphin planet and the Singing World. Then my friend said they have discovered another planet so we went to check that out." he explained.

"Oh right." I said, quietly.

"What planet did you live on?" he asked. If he had been human I would have taken offense to that because it was a sort of polite way of saying your crazy. But these were aliens and they live on different planet.

"Umm... The Dolphin planet." I said the planet this man had been on.

"Did you like it there?" he asked.

"It's fine." I said. I began packing the stuff. The cashier looked slightly worried.

"Your in a hurry." he said.

"I'm ... supposed to be somewhere. I have to hurry." I said. I packed the eggs and the water bottles and everything else quickly in the bag, feeling un-comfortable with all the aliens around me.

"Need help?" he asked. I shook my head. "Why don't you take your sunglasses off?" he asked.

"I already told you." I said.

"She's human." someone said. I froze.

"I'm not." I got the bags and hurried out.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEEASE **

**THANKS X**

**Ghost Lake x**


	2. Caught

**Carolina's point of view**

I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and found I was lying in the back of a van and I can hear people talking. I slowly turn my head and see it's the alien's that caught me. It feels like I'm listening with ear phones on. Everything sounds fuzzy and muffled. Then my hearing clears and I hear what the alien's are saying.

"Humans are so violent. The good humans are horrible at all but they can't be left to run around." a female "person" said.

I saw a man and he nodded.

"Oh definitely. I think Earth will be much better once all the humans become hosts. And then of course there is the problem of resistant hosts?"

"If the Soul can't get the human under control then we would just have dispose of them. We can't have resistant hosts or it would just turn into like what happened at the Sea Weed planet." the woman said a little sadly. I felt happy for the Sea Weeds. No-one would want to become a host of these parasites. I shivered.

The man sighed. "The poor Sea Weeds. Maybe we should have tried a silent approach or tried to make it like it wasn't a bad thing..."

"Well they decided to starve themselves. Such a waste of life and we could save made their planet a better place. But we have control of Earth and no-one is dying so I guess that's good." she said. The man nodded.

"I had a bit of trouble with my host but I got control. The human in the back will be on of us soon." I panicked a little. What was I going to do? I didn't want to be a parasite. I moved slightly trying to make minimal movements. Then I slowly sat up and crawled towards the back doors of the van. I slowly tested the handle but it was stiff and would no doubt make a noise. I put my hand on something I think a bar and tried to move it. I sighed.

"Here's the Healing Facility. The human will be out of her misery soon." the woman and pulled into the drive. This time I bother to be quiet. I pulled the handle and it groaned in protest and then I pulled down the bolt. Of course this made noise and the man turned around and sprayed that stuff making the air thick with Sleep. I dropped and fell into a deep sleep.

My last thought was please be safe Carter.

**- Healer's point of view**

I had just finished tending to a Soul who had cut her host on a pocket knife, when 2 Seeker's came in with a sedated young woman. They put her on the table.

Healer Born into Summer. We found this human in a shop stealing food. Seeker Starlight caught her before she jumped off a waterfall. She woke up in the van and tried to escape but Seeker sedated her again."

I nodded. Stray humans are being found and they would rather die than become a host. It brought memories from the Sea Weed planet. The Seeker's left and I went to get a cryotank with a hibernating Soul. I went back in and sorted out the equipment. A scalpel, Heal and the spray stuff to prevent blood loss. The young woman was heavily sedated and looked so innocent. I would just leave her but that wouldn't be right. I sighed and turned her onto her stomach and moved her soft auburn hair out of the way. I paused and stroked it some more. I stopped because if I paused any longer she might wake up. But she was pretty. I prepared the cryotank and it pulsed as the Soul came out of hibernation. While I waited I stroked the woman's hair again.

The cryotank was ready so I reluctantly opened the tank and cut into the woman's soft neck. Then I gently took the Soul out and directed her to the cut in the base of her neck. The Soul went in to the offered space and I closed the turned the wiman over onto her back. I waited for her to wake up.

**- Diamond Night's point of view**

After I attached to all the nerve ensing and wired myself into my new host's brain I prepared myself for the memories. It would be the last memory the host had experienced.

My host's name was Carolina and she had been living in a cave with 9 other wild humans. She had gone out to get food from the supermarket and come back but she had been caught and to prevent herself from being a host she had tried to jump over the edge of Crest Falls and drown. I pulled away from it. Another one came and this one was inside the van. 2 Seekers were talking and she had woken up. She had tried to escape but she had made noise and the male Seeker had sprayed her with Sleep.

I. woke up and a male Healer was standing over me. He smiled re assuringly. "Hello welcome to Earth."

I blinked in the bright light.

_Ugh ... What happened?_

I froze. Was that me?

_Who else would it be?_

I swallowed. I looked at the Healer who was tidying away the equipment.

"Um... Healer? Are hosts supposed to talk?" I asked. Was it me or was that a glimmer of hope on his face.

"She speaks?" he asked hopefully.

"I think so. I'm a little frightened. Humans are dangerous and I've heard about Souls going crazy..." I trailed off.

"Don't worry its probably just your thoughts or memories. If there is someone else in your head then come back... Hopefully not." he said under his breath.

Do you want me to have a resistant host?" I asked. Healer shook his head.

"Of course not. But I didn't have to put you in her. She was innocent enough. Shes strong enough... I have a patient now so you better go." he said. His words frightened me a little but I got up off the table and walked out casted a glance at the Healer who kept his eyes down.

_He likes me._

Who are you? I asked shakily.

_Carolina. Thats all you need to know. Who are you?_

Diamond Night. Your supposed to be here. How can you be here?

_How could he put you inside me? He liked me... Your just a parasitic silver worm._

I flinched at her words. I'm not that ... Im a Soul...

_Your not. Your a parasite. A parasite is someone like you who takes over its host. Your silver and you look like a worm._

"I'm not a worm!" I shouted. Everyone looked up at me.

_See now everyone thinks you have gone crazy... Crazy silver worm..._

"Miss are you alright?" a receptionist said. I nodded and made a bee line for the entrance.

Outside I breathed in. It felt better than the stuffed up atmosphere of the waiting room even though the air conditioning was on.

Lets get something straight. I only let you talk when I want you to talk. Your not influencing me anyway to leave my body. Im staying.

I felt Carolina raise an eyebrow even though she is just in my head.

_I am the owner of this body so I choose whether to talk or not. Also I want you to help me to your parasitic race off the planet._

Never! Souls love this planet and they are making it better. I am not taking them off it, it would be cruel and humans would just destroy the planet again. I'm not helping you. Just stay quiet or I will get the Seeker's to dispose of your body.

_Oh yeah like the Healer would allow that. He likes me and my family loves me so you won't even get to see the Seekers._

I stayed quiet. Walking home Carolina kept taunting me saying I had to get the Souls off the Earth or something bad might happen. I sighed.

_You don't want anything like what happened on the Sea Weed planet... If you have been there... My family and friends will just send out something and all the humans will starve to death no matter what you do. Then it would result in a 2nd mass suicide. You don't want that do you?_

You can't do that. The humans mind has been erased and there consciousness has gone. Humans wouldn't be able to starve themselves and the Souls won't let them.

_Oh you just watch. If you don't get the parasites off Earth the humans will die. I'm pretty sure that they would rather die than become hosts to you._

I shut her out. She had no idea what she was talking about. I went into the shop and brought some food then went back to the apartment climbed into bed. I needed some rest.

* * *

**So what do you think? **

**Please review and you shall recieve a cookie and a virtual hug :D**


End file.
